Last Man Standing: Chapter 21
XXI Allen Arce The Land of the Lost I walked alongside Nox, she was my underworld partner. We've all decided to divide into groups of two: Jean with Luke, Rachel with Megan, Denise with Malcolm, Kelsey with Dean, Elicia with Leo and finally, Nox and I. Each one of us was going to investigate a part of the Underworld trying to discover something that'll help us later. Leo gave each group a Walkie-talkie in case we needed help. "So..." I said trying to break the silence. "Do you think this nightmare will end soon?” “I hope so” she replied. “I want to have my old life back but I guess, everything is going to change from now on” “Yeah…” “I miss my family, all I have left now is Elicia” she said sadly. “My boyfriend died when the idiot of Hades caused the zombie apocalypse, we were about to marry” “I am sorry; Luke is all I have left now” I responded. “What do you think of him?” “Well he is annoying and sometimes stupid but he cheers most of us up…or just makes us get mad him” we both laughed. “What do you think of Elicia?” “She’s cool and a little annoying too” I smiled at her. “What do you think of Luke and Jean” “I think it’s a stupid relationship, Luke barely knows her and from what I seen so far they’re just interested in their bodies” she said with a laugh. “What about you? You seem interested in the Megan girl” “She’s nice but I have my eyes on someone else” I said smiling at her. Luke Vapor I felt Jean's legs wrap around my waist as we kissed. We were supposed to be looking for the castle and beat up some zombie butt but at the current situation, I didn't care. I heard something move and stopped. "What?" asked Jean. "I heard something..." I responded. "Probably a pig," she said. "Now, let's continue!" Then I heard the noise again, I grabbed Jean's hands and started walking to the sound of the noise...there it was, Hades' Castle. We entered through the gate and kept walking, sword in hand. Something is wrong... We continued walking deeper into the castle, I heard the gate close behind us but at the moment I didn't care. All I wanted to do right now was to kill that son of a b*tch, Hades. There was a huge noise then in front of us a wave of zombies appeared. "Sh*t!" I cursed. I grabbed Jean's hand and we ran back towards the gate but unfortunately...it was closed. We quickly changed direction and ran. Then Jean hit a girl that we didn't even notice until Jean crashed into her. I quickly helped Jean up and ran not even caring about the girl on the floor, I looked back and saw that zombies had stop and were letting someone pass. Then I recognized his face, it was Nico di Angelo. "Welcome heroes," he said in a dark voice. "To the underworld!" "What do you want Nico?" "Well, I am planning on eating your girlfriend and you." he said. "I'll let the other girl be eaten by my slaves here" The zombies seemed desperate, they probably were but they knew they couldn't attack us...yet. "Do me a favor Luke and I'll let you die slowly" said Nico. "Tell me where your friends are, I know they're here...I can feel them" "If you can feel them then why don't you get them by your own!?" I spat. "A child of Hades is with you, somehow...she's blocking me from you guys" he replied. "I don't know if she even knows if she knows she's doing it but she is." "You coward son of a b*tch!" yelled Jean. "Less chat, more eating" he replied. Then the wave of zombies began attacking, we weren't going to go down without a fight. I slashed two zombies' neck and kicked another one that was getting near. "Run!" I yelled. I threw a quick fireball at Nico and made a run for it along with Jean and the other girl. I looked back and saw Nico yelling furiously at us. We ran and killed zombies as we looked for an exit. “There!” yelled the girl (Layla). We ran as fast as we could but they were catching up to us…we weren’t going to make it. Then I felt Jean let go of my hand. “What are you doing!?” I yelled at her. “Go!” she yelled back. “No! I am not leaving you!” “You hot sexy idiot, go now!” “I can’t leave you, we can make it!” “You know we can’t” she said. “I didn’t want to do this babe but I am going to have to.” She moved her sword before I could ever react and made a small cut in my legs. I yelled in pain and fell to the ground. “You won’t be able to stand back up,” she said. “Don’t worry they’ll heal in a week or two…You girl take him out of here!” I felt the girl begin to drag me away and I just stayed there shocked. I just kept looking back at Jean. She was guiding the zombies away to a cliff. She slashed, punched and kicked every zombie that got near her. I saw her reach the edge of the cliff. “Die you bastards!” I heard her scream then you raised her hands and somehow cause an explosion which caused the whole cliff to fall…with her and the zombies surrounding her. I saw Nico laughing then I felt his eyes fixing on me, they were full of hate and rage. He wasn’t going to reach us and he knew that…all he could do was watch us run away from him and his slaves. I looked back at the girl. “Here take this” I handed her the Walkie-Talkie. “Call my friends and let’s get the hell out of here…we failed” I finally said then I blacked out. 'Next Chapter! ' Category:Last Man Standing Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Earth-567